


The Last Picture Show

by Doitlikeagreaser



Series: Archieverse Scenes as Romeo and Juliet Ships [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Awkward Dates, BAMF Rosaline, Canon Era, Episode: s01e04 Chapter Four: The Last Picture Show, Gen, Getting Together, It's Joavin! Tybalt/Paris time babey!!, M/M, Making Out, Theatre, Tybalt and Rosaline are siblings/cousins of Juliet's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitlikeagreaser/pseuds/Doitlikeagreaser
Summary: When Paris goes on a date with the uninterested Juliet, he runs into an intimidating stranger who surprises him in more ways than one.
Relationships: Paris & Rosaline (Romeo and Juliet), Paris/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Series: Archieverse Scenes as Romeo and Juliet Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779349
Kudos: 9





	The Last Picture Show

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series is brought to you by my lovely friend! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this and comments are much appreciated, but please keep them positive/constructive!

Paris had never been on a date with a girl before, but he was fairly certain she wasn't supposed to be avoiding him like the plague. He, Juliet, and Rosaline were standing in the theater, trying to watch a play, but Juliet would not talk to him whatsoever, not even letting him take her hand or anything. He was making an effort though. At least Rosaline was nice enough to not glare at him all the time, and let him stand next to her. 

The play was some historical thing, with everyone wanting to commit suicide instead of being captured. Paris knew this play word for word, but thought better of the idea of saying all the lines. Clearly, though, the group behind them did not have the same respect. They were making plenty of noise, yelling at each other and throwing crud around. 

Juliet rolled her eyes. "They've been doing this ever since the prologue." 

Paris turned around and said, "Shh!" The group just stared at him and continued making noise. One man was sitting in a chair, and was staring directly at Paris as someone reached into his lap and stole some of his popped corn. Paris locked eyes with him for a moment, then turned back, wondering what that was about. 

Finally, Rosaline had enough and turned around. "Hey!" The group stopped, looking at her. She was small, but angry. "You know what happens to a piece of trash when it's ground into the dirt by an expensive pair of shoes? Shut up or you'll find out." A few groups around them applauded, and she curtsied politely. 

"I can't believe you just did that," Paris said in awe. 

"I've had to deal with worse," Rosaline replied, "Not everyone takes my oath of chastity seriously."

"How about a refill on the popped corn? Juliet said, too sweetly as she passed her empty cup to Paris. 

"Um, sure, I can do that," Paris said awkwardly, taking the cup and going over to the vendor and asked, "Can I get a refill?" The vendor nodded and started digging into the bucket they had. "And an ale?" A second later: "And a sausage?" To himself, Paris muttered, "Who am I trying to impress?"

The vendor went to their cart, and looked around, then said, "We're out of sausages."

"Figures," Paris said softly, taking the popped corn and turning to go back to the girls, but stopped abruptly. Standing right behind him was the young man he had locked eyes with earlier. The man was perhaps a few inches shorter than Paris was, but Paris wasn't particularly strong, and his glasses were quite fragile. The young man's eyes were bright in the candlelight, and the vendor's cart was placed far away from the other people, so if something happened, no one would be there to hear Paris scream. 

"Not so tough without your beard, huh?" the young man said, looking Paris up and down, hands in his pockets. 

* * *

Back in the theater, Rosaline looked around. "Juliet, hasn't Paris been gone a while?"

"Maybe, I didn't notice," Juliet said with a shrug. She really didn't care what happened with Paris. 

"We should go looking for him after the show," Rosaline said, feeling a little worried that something happened to him. She knew he couldn't hurt anything if he tried, and she'd seen her brother disappear about two minutes after Paris had left to get the corn... 

* * *

All the popped corn that Paris had gotten was spilled all over the ground, and behind the nearby fence, there was a large amount of heavy breathing, and the sound of something being forced against it. The young man had Paris shoved against the fence, kissing him aggressively. 

Paris pushed him away to take a breath. "Alright, alright, now I really need to go." The young man pressed him back against the fence, giving him one more kiss. 

"I'm Tybalt, by the way," the young man said softly, looking Paris in the face as he fixed his glasses. 

"I'm Paris," Paris replied, looking his companion in the eyes, marveling at how bright his eyes were. "Do you have a paper and pen?" Tybalt handed him the desired items, and watched him write something. "This is my name and address, use it." 

The young man looked at the paper, reading what it said. "Paris, like the son of the Prince?" Tybalt stammered, showing the first sign of apprehension Paris had seen all evening. 

"Is that a problem?" Paris asked, nodding the affirmative. 

"Um, no..." Tybalt said with obvious uncertainty. 

"You're Rosaline's brother, aren't you?" Paris said, suddenly remembering his friend had a brother. Tybalt nodded. "I won't tell if you don't," Paris offered, giving him a little smile as he gave his new partner one last kiss. 

* * *

"There you are," Rosaline said, sounding relieved, then frowned. "Why is your mouth all red?"

"No reason," Paris answered, focusing his eyes on the play and trying to not think about the fact that he had just been kissing his friend's brother.

Juliet only cared that she got her popped corn, which out of spite Paris had simply scooped off the ground and brushed it off, putting it back in the cup. 

When they were leaving, they ran into Paris's father, Escalus. "So, what did you think of the play?"

"Good," Rosaline said, nodding, and Juliet agreed. 

"Quite the twist ending," Paris answered, ignoring the look Rosaline was giving him.


End file.
